Life After Purpose
by Zero Infection
Summary: What happens when Al gets his body back and Ed has no goals ahead of him? Maybe a little OOC. Angst, yaoi, LEMONZ RoyEd Discontinued?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hagaren, but I DO own this Fic! D

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was 10:00 AM in Central. The sounds of children playing around filled the streets. Light flooded through an open window onto the one and only FullMetal Alchemist.

He rolled over to shield his eyes from the sun's rays. A slam could be heard not too far off. Edward immediatly got up, and grabbed his clothes from the floor, not even bothering to find a clean pair. He shuffled through his drawer to find an elastic band to put his hair up. Once tied up, he ran for the stairs. Today was the day Al was going back to Risenbool, and Edward was going to see him off. As he reached the bottom of the steps he saw Al. He was packing some of his old belongings. A notebook, some pencils, a few books on advanced alchemy, that sort of thing. It wasn't until he was done that he noticed Ed standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Oh, brother! I didn't think you were going to get up soon, so I was gonna make breakfast! I haven't eaten in years! Don't worry, I wasn't going to leave without you!" Al smiled and headed toward the kitchen. He jerked open the old refridgerator, which was so old it was hard to open, and grabbed a package of bacon and the carton of eggs. As he was cracking them, he looked over to Ed. "Brother, are you sure it's okay if I just leave you here? Won't you get lonely?"

A smirk appeared on Edward's face. "Nah, it's okay! I'm sure Bachan and Winry miss you! Besides, I got plenty of friends here!"

As Al finished cracking the last egg, he turned the stove on. "Brother, you don't have any friends...Except for the Colonel maybe..."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT BASTARD IS MY FRIEND!?" Ed was obviously pissed. He got like this everytime someone mentioned the Colonel. HE'S NOTHING BUT A NOSY BASTARD COLONEL WHO MAKES ME DO ALL HIS WORK!"

Al put the eggs on the frying pan next to the bacon. It began to sizzle lightly. "Then if you hate it so much, then why are you still in the Military? I thought you hated it there!" Al smiled. He was fishing for answers to unsaid questions.

Ed calmed down a bit. Instead of being angry, he was quite nervous. He tapped his toe on the floor a few times. "I...Well...That is..."

Before Ed could finish, Al interupted him. "So you don't know why?"

Ed shrugged. "I do, but I don't know how to say this...But...I don't want to go back home...All it will do is bring back memories...All my memories were bad..."

Al flipped the bacon over. "Not all of them! Remember the time dad took us to the Carnival?"

Ed searched for an answer. "Well...Yes...I fell down some steps, and mom caught me. I was so scared I was crying..."

Al finished for him. "Then dad took us to get Icecream."

"And told me...That it was okay...That he would always be there...But he never was!" Ed looked at the floor. "See? It was the reminder of a bad memory!"

Al sighed. "Only if you want it to be..."

Ed fumed. "And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Ed glared at Al as if it took every ounce of concentration he had. Suddenly, Ed grabbed the towel. "YOU IDIOT! WHY WEREN'T YOU WATCHING THE FOOD!?" The bacon was burning. It caught on fire. Ed smothered it with the towel.

It was Al's turn to yell now. "YOU IDIOT!" He pulled Ed back as the towel went up in flames. After hastily grabbing a cup and filling it full of water, Al returned to the stove and splashed the fire out.

Ed winced in pain. He had burnt his flesh hand. The sound of sizzling was still in the air. Ed looked up at the nearby wall and checked the clock. He immediatly grabbed his favorite red coat bearing his insignia on the back. "Al! Get your stuff! We're gonna be late!"

With that, Al grabbed his stuff and followed Ed to the train station. Second Lieutenent Havoc was standing near the railing with his usual cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "There you two are! I held the train for you! They were going to leave without you."

Al ran to the train. "See ya around, Brother!" Soon the train was on its way and trailed out of sight.

Havoc chewed on his cigarette. "Ed, the Colonel wants to see you." With that he saluted to Ed, and walked off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The lady at the counter waved as Ed ran by so fast a few papers fell to the floor. He almost bumped into First Lieutenant Hawkeye. As he reached Mustang's office, he was gasping for breath. He was obviously late, seeing how Havoc had to go find him. He opened the door without knocking, and slammed it shut after him. Ed lazily flopped down onto the couch that was infront of the Colonel's desk.

Roy turned around in his chair to face Ed. "Good morning, FullMetal. I see you took your time?"

Ed grunted at his usual sarcastic comments. "I was seeing Al off..."

The Colonel shook his head. He noticed a red hand. "FullMetal? What happened to your hand?"

The younger man looked at his hand as if it were the new topic of interest. "Hmm? Oh, Al was cooking and talking to me, and the bacon caught fire..." Ed returned his glare to Mustang. "What the hell do you care anyway?"

Mustang's face contorted into that of a furious glare. "And the times I ACTUALLY CARE, you throw it in my face!?" As if on que, he withdrew all emotion to hide behind his trademark smirk. "You know FullMetal, I AM the Flame Alchemist. I know my burns, and that happens to be a bad one. I suggest you treat it soon." Leaning back in his chair, Mustang promptly flung his feet onto his desk with his head propped up by his hands. "I could treat that for you, that is, if you want me to..." he said in his most proffessional voice.

"And what makes you think I'd let a bastard like YOU help me?" Ed looked down at his hand. It really did hurt. It was throbbing so bad.

A slight chuckle made it through the Colonel's mouth. "That is, if you don't want to have TWO Automail Arms..."

"W-what?" Edwards annoyed face twisted into fear. "What do you mean? Like, it's gonna burn off?"

That same smirk never left Mustang's face. "Of course, once the pain sinks through too far, you won't feel a thing. In fact, your arm won't obey you at all. It will become dead weight on your body."

A look of horror flashed across Edward's face. "I-It will? I...Here! Make it stop!" Edward ran over to Mustang's side. This was too easy.

Mustang went through his drawer for some burn gel. Once he located this rarely used substance, he took off his gloves and poured a bit onto his hands. "Okay, this should help." Mustang assured and began rubbing Ed's flesh hand with both of his in an almost soothing way.

Ed found that it felt great. There wasn't that horrible stinging as he touched things. No, Mustang's hands felt cold and smooth against his own. Ed came back to reality noticing the Colonel staring contently at him. How long had he been dozing off? "Colonel, it works, it's fine. You can let go of my hand now."

This little comment snapped Roy back to HIS reality as he let go of the hands he was holding to wipe them off on a tissue. "I told you it would feel better."

A moment later, Hawkeye kicked the door open. She marched to the Colonel's desk and placed a stack of papers there. Confused, she looked at the two of them. From Roy, to Ed. "You two are being unussually quiet...What's that?" Hawkeye picked up the bottle on the table and eyed the instructions carefuly. "Only for minor burns. Severe burns should be treated by a Doctor immediatly..." She set the bottle back on the table. "Roy? Did you burn Edward!?" She grabbed her gun and held it high.

Ed frowned at Mustang in disbelief. "You BASTARD! You said If I didn't do anything my arm will fall off!"

"No, I said that if you did nothing, you would lose all feeling in your arm for the rest of your life." Mustang corrected childishly.

"That's not the point! It wasn't severe!" Ed stood up waving his fist around.

Hawkeye glared at Roy fiercly. In return, Mustang only smiled and replied, "What? I had to say that or he wouldn't accept the gel. We can't have him running around after Chimeras like that!"

Ed stopped. "So, the whole reason I'm here is for a Mission?" He sat back down. Finally, he could actually DO something! He was going insane from boredom.

Hawkeye rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess that solves that dispute. Might I remind you that the paper work must be done in, oh say, one hour?" Hawkeye saluted them and began to leave. As she was leaving, she turned her head smiling. "Have fun!"

Mustang's jaw hit the desk. One hour? How was that possible with a stack that huge? He sighed, and handed Ed a sheet of paper. "You're dismissed. That is your mission. Go home and read it. You'll need plenty of rest if you hope to counter this sly little fox." He grabbed his pen and began to sign papers.

Looking at the sheet of paper, Edward walked home...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So, how was it? This is my second fic here, and I haven't written in a long time. I've been reading fics to see how they explain their surrounding. You know, adding detail? Well, I don't have spellcheck, but I do check my work several times. See any errors, lease tell me! I want to know! I want this to be perfect when i'm done! I'm quite skeptical about the word "que" I KNOW it's a word, I just don't know if it's spelled right. Well, I'll update later. PLEASE review! Otherwise I'll assume no one likes it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hagaren, but I DO own this Fic! D

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward fingered the document in his hand while he was walking home. Out of curiousity, he couldn't help but read it on the way.

_Chimeras_

_Recently there have been spottings of Chimeras. We need to eradicate them immediatly, before they start to cause trouble. Don't search for them. They only hide when being suspected. They can be seen in ordinary crowds of people, depending on how well they hide themselves._

That was as far as Ed got before he bumped into a cloaked man about twice his height. Dropping the papers, he scrambled to his feet and grabbed them. "So sorry, didn't mean to, I'll be on my way now!" And Edward made a hurried walk down the street. He stopped dead in his tracks after hearing his name.

"Edward? Heh, short, has a silver watch, blonde...I was told to look out for you..." The cloaked figure began. Not too long after, Edward found himself on the ground before he even knew it!

Noticing a tail sticking out from under the cloak, Ed tried to get up. His left hand throbbed from the pressure. He was practically handicapped! After being kicked in the crotch, Ed immediatly brought his aching hand to his automail and transmuted it into a blade. Fights were never supposed to seem fair, but THAT was just a little too cruel. Trying to forget about the intense pain, he lunged at the cloaked man. People in the streets were freaking out. Screaming and running, some just standing there shocked onto the spot.

Edward finally had the upper-hand when the Chimera let it's guard down, but somehow he ended up being thrown into the wall of a nearby building. He had never seen such flexibility! The Chimera had arched backwards to avoid Ed's attack, and then used that opportunity to grab him by his ankle and throw him into the wall. But arching back that far...It was inhuman! Just the thought of it creeped Ed out.

As he noticed the Chimera closing in for another blow, he clapped his hands together and slammed them to the ground. All the remaining pedestrians were surprised when a huge block of cement came up from the sidewalk. Too good for that, the Chimera jumped on top of the block and jumped over it, dashing after Ed.

"Dammit! It's too fast!" After much running and thinking, Edward clapped his hands again, turning the nearby bicycle into a rod with a pointed end. Everyone around was cheering and clapping. They had no clue as to how serious this really was...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Signing papers was a bitch. Roy already had writer's cramp in his right arm. After signing about 20 more papers, Kain Feury came rushing in. "Sir!" He was out of breath.

Roy raised a brow. "Yes? May I help you? Maybe get you some water?"

Kain ignored his rude coments. Roy always got like this when he had mountains of paper work to to, and too little time to do it. Once he caught his breath, he began talking as fast as he could. "Chimerafightinthestreetmillionsofdollarsworthofpropertydamage!"

Roy motioned Feury to calm down. "Talk slower, I can't even understand a word you're saying."

Havoc came in with Falman and Breda. "Ed is fighting with a Chimera not too far from here!" Falman interupted.

As Falman caught his breath, Havoc finished for him. "Major Edward is getting beaten to a pulp!"

Roy got up and snapped his fingers to make sure the gunpowder inside was fresh enough. "Dammit, I TOLD him not to go searching for the damn thing!" Roy pushed Feury out of his way as he ran out the door.

Everyone else followed. "Boss, wait for us!" Breda yelled.

All the noise had caught Hawkeye's attention, and she swiftly followed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Swing after swing, Ed couldn't land a single blow on the Chimera. Again Edward was thrown, this time into the crowd of people. Shaking his head, he pushed away from the people and pointed the spear at the Chimera. The Chimera just laughed at him. "Give up, you're not going to win!" With that, it charged at Edward full-force, and swung its tail to counter the spear as it attempted to grab Ed.

Ed quickly let go and ran down the street. He had to cover his eyes because the sun was so bright. Once he saw an alleyway, he ran into it after looking back to make sure the Chimera wasn't following. He slumped against the nearest wall. "What the hell is with that thing? I can't even hit it..."

Before Ed had time to catch his breath, the Chimera found him. Crawling backwards, Ed hit a barrel. Slowly, the Chimera came closer. "Scared? Good! You know, I thought you were tougher than this..."

"I am...You just haven't seen me in action yet..." With that, he jumped up and backflipped over the barrels while kicking them in mid-air. Not expecting this, the Chimera fell over from the force of the barrels. After it recovered from the fall, it ran in so cast that Edward couldn't see it. Next thing he knew, he was up against a wall with the Chimera's hand clenched tightly around his neck.

"Don't worry, I'll try to make it quick. But that all depends on how well you cooperate..." The Chimera let its mouth curl up into an unnatural smile. Ed struggled weakly. His feet couldn't touch the ground. "So, tell me, Heir to the Gate! How do I get to the Gate?" It loosened its grip so Edward could speak.

"Ughh, human...transmutation..." Ed managed to choke out.

"Yes, that is one way...But there is another..." The Chimera shook Ed roughly.

"That's all I know..." Ed really didn't know. He was clueless. But he braced himself, because he knew the Chimera wouldn't be happy with his answer.

The Chimera thrust him against the wall hard. "Don't talk bullshit with me, Heir to the Gate!"

"Heir...to the Gate?" Ed choked weakly.

Again, the Chimera thrust his body against the wall. "You know exactly what i'm talking about! Stop playing dumb!"

After a few moments, Ed's body began to twitch from the lack of oxygen. It was an involuntary struggle to get air. The Chimera let go, and Ed fell to the ground clutching his throat and gasping for air. He did know another way to 'summon' the Gate. Dante had showed him. Everyone has a piece of the Gate within them. Children have a closer connection to the Gate. They lose that close connection as they grow older, but they never lose it. It is the key to anyones alchemy. It's the way to get energy from the other side of the Gate to use as energy for transmutations.

But the thought of using children to summon the Gate disgusted him. Just then, he was brought back from his thoughts with a rough kick in the stomache that made Ed lean forward and cough uncontrolably.

"Let me tell you a little secret, Edward. Your father was the master of the Gate. After getting bored of that life, he explored a bit in your world. He met that Trisha lady and decided to live with her, leaving his responsability for the Gate. Yes, he switched from body to body as he needed, just so he could live on to guard the Gate. Once he left it, that is when all the Homunculus got together. Of course, after he left your mother, he went back. He was the leader of the Homunculus..." The Chimera lifted Ed's chin up to look him in the face. His face was dirty and spotted with his own blood. "We are exterminating you, because you are the only thing between us and the Gate. Even if we got to the Gate alone, someday you would find and kill us. It's just the way you are. A pesky little brat. You are always a threat."

Ed shook his head so the Chimera would let go. He fell backwards and landed on his back. "You...Why are you telling me this?"

The Chimera smiled. "I dunno, just because I can. Besides, you're going to be dead in a minute, so it doesn't matter. We'll figure the secret of the Gate out by ourselves..." Grabbing Edward by the collar of his shirt, the Chimera lifted its other arm. "Well, farewell, Edward Elric..."

At that moment, Edward could hear a familiar voice. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Following the voice was a click. Next thing he knew, the Chimera in front of him was disintegrating. He fell to the ground.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Roy Mustang was at the entrance of the alleyway. "It's over. You may go back to work now."

"But Boss, what about Ed?" Breda was worried, but not as worried as Feury.

Roy turned to glare at Breda. "You think I'd just leave him there? Of course not!"

Falman grabbed Breda's shoulder. "It's okay, Breda. We will go back to work, and the Colonel will finish this."

Feury nodded. "Good idea. Lets go!"

Hawkeye nodded, and had one final work with the Colonel. "You make sure Edward is ok. I'll finish your paperwork." And with that, they were gone.

Stunned, Roy just shook his head. Did Riza just say she was going to finish his paperwork for him? Well, as odd as it was, Roy sure wasn't complaining. He walked over to the fallen body. "Edward?" Ed barely opened his eyes. Did the Colonel just call him Edward?

Roy bent over and pulled Ed up onto his lap. Just looking at him was enought to drive him crazy. Of all the things Roy wanted, the one thing he wanted most was in his arms, all beat up and bloody.

Ed slowly opened his eyes. "Colonel?"

Without hesitation, Roy just held him tighter. "Are you okay? What happened?" Since he was alone, he didn't have to act like a bastard.

"Besides a few broken ribs, a burnt hand, and an aching groin, yes, I'm fine." Ed slowly tried to get up, but failed miserably. That Chimera really did a number on him. "That Chimera...I couldn't even see it move...It was way too fast..."

Roy let his trademark smirk play across his face. "Yeah, but I don't think he'll be going anywhere now." Roy motioned his hand to the pile of ashes. They both laughed.

"That damn thing...It wanted to know how to get to the Gate...It said that I knew how to do it..." Ed shook his head. "And I do. I just wasn't gonna to tell him. He kept calling be Heir to the Gate..."

Roy raised a brow with curiousity. "Heir to the Gate?"

Ed nodded. "Said that my goddamn father was the master of the Gate..." Edward told Roy only the important details of what the Chimera said to him. He didn't know why he was telling Roy all this, since he hated him so much.

"Interesting...Now we know what they want..." Roy let his eyes stare off to the side in deep thought.

"They? You mean, there's more than one?" Ed thought for a moment. "Oh yeah...That does make sense, doesn't it..."

Roy shuffled his fingers through Ed's hair while he got up. "Heh, I think you need some rest."

Ed nodded and closed his eyes. He had no clue why he was being so submissive, but frankly, he didn't really care. Roy then began to carry him back to his dorm...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nooooo! The story is going off in a totally different direction than I wanted it to! Meh, oh well. Like I said, they may seem a bit OOC, but there's a reason for that! Thankies for all the reviews! I'm so happy! Please, tell me what you think of this chapter! I'm dying to know! I'll try to start new chappie tomarrow! Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hagaren, but I DO own this Fic! XD

OMG! JUST WOW! I'mma gonna have to change the summary...Heh...

LEMONZ!1!!!1!DEAD AHEAD!1!1BEWARE TEH LEMONZ!1!!1!

I'mma make some Lemonade...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's dorm room was fairly large, although a majority of the floor was covered in books. Roy shut the door behind him and carried Ed over to his bed. It was close to noon, and he figured Ed was probably hungry. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. Each floor had a kitchen, and the one on the floor below just happened to be the closest. Now for lunch. After taking three minutes to think, he decided that soup would be good. Since Ed was really tired, he doubted that he would have the strength to chew.

After the soup was done, he grabbed two bowls and spoons. He carried the whole mess back up to Edward's room. As he entered, he couldn't help but smile at what he saw before him. Like a fallen angel, Ed was spread out across the bed with his hair splayed around him. After setting the stuff on the closest desk, he poured a bowl and walked over to the bed with a chair. Lightly, he began to push Ed. The only response he got was a snort, as Ed turned his head so the sun wouldn't be in his face. He pushed Ed harder this time.

Ed turned with his eyes barely open. After adjusting his eyes to the new lighting, he noticed Roy. "Bastard, why did you wake me up?"

Roy held a bowl out in front of Ed. "I figured after all that fighting, you might be hungry, so I made you some soup."

After carefully grabbing the bowl and examining it, Ed began to shovel the noodles into his mouth as fast as he could. Not too long after, the phone rang. Roy got up and answered. "Hello? Roy Mustang here, how may I help you?"

The voice at the other end of the line came through clearly. "How is Ed doing?"

"Just fine. He is still a little weak, but he should be fine." Noises started to come from Ed's side of the room. Ed was slurping up all the broth from the bowl.

"Um, sir? What is that noise?" Riza was always a nosy one.

"Uh, I believe that is Ed, finishing his lunch."

Riza sighed. "Well, you might as well stay there until he gets better. We don't know how many more Chimeras are out there. The Fuhrer thinks there is a big gang of them out there. I think he's crazy, but orders are orders."

Ed shifted uncomfortably. "Colonel, who is that?"

Roy lowered the phone and covered the mouth piece. "It's First Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Sir, I suggest you be prepared, because I don't think we've seen the last of those Chimeras. Feury thinks he saw one in the crowd near the market, but we all know Kain is just paranoid. Well, we'll keep investigating and inform you of any new devolopments." Hawkeye sounded bored.

"Alright. Bye." Roy then placed the phone on its receiver and sighed.

"What was that all about?"

Roy turned to see the confused blonde sitting up on the bed. That was an improvement. Before, Ed couldn't even sit up. "The Fuhrer thinks that there is a whole group of these Chimeras out there. Feury thought he saw one near the market and now he's scared shitless. Hawkeye is investigating, and says that she will contact us if anything new happens." He rubbed his temples thoughtfully. "Anyway, you mind telling me what happened?"

Ed leaned back against his pillow. "I was walking back to the dorms while reading that document you gave me when I bumped into someone. I walked off, but that someone came after me. I didn't realize it was a Chimera until I saw its tail. Of course, I didn't have time to read the rest of the document, so I had to fight it with what I already knew." He let out a big yawn and closed his eyes. "That thing was crazy. I've never seen a Chimera with such flexibility, let alone one that could talk."

After taking in this new bit of information, Roy got up and walked to the door. "FullMetal, you look like hell. I'll be back with a first aid kit." With that, he left.

Now alone, Ed could have some time to think. Why wasn't the Colonel teasing him? Why was the Colonel being so nice? It all seemed so forein to him. Maybe it was a dream? Whatever it was, he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. Besides, he felt like crap, and having the Colonel do everything for him didn't sound like such a bad idea.

Roy came back after a few minutes with a box. "Ed, this may hurt for a second." He grabbed Edward's flesh arm and rubbed disinfectant on it. It stung like hell. Not too long after, there were bandages being wrapped. After every wound had beed treated, Ed felt like a mummy. "There ya go. You should rest. Actually, that's not such a bad idea...I've been doing paperwork all morning. If you need something, just tell me. But you might need to yell, because I'm a pretty heavy sleeper...Or so says all the women, heh." Roy went over to the couch and got into a comfortable position, which wasn't easy since the couch was shorter than him. Not to mention all the the books piled right near the sides. Roy knew Ed was a good study, but he never expected this.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Things were pretty boring back at Central Head Quarters. Hawkeye was up to her knees in paperwork. As ussual, the guys were making new bets. Breda laughed. "Ok ok, how much you wanna bet that the Colonel is gonna steal Havoc's new girlfriend, huh?" He sipped on his soda.

"$100 out of my next pay check!" Falman grinned. Had Breda forgotten already? How could the Colonel steal Havoc's new girlfirend if he's watching Ed? Breda can be dense sometimes. No, he can be dense all the time. "Also, what were we supposed to be doing again?"

Feury was struck with horror. "Oh crap! Hawkeye's gonna kill us now!"

"I can see it now! Hawkeye with that gun right to our faces!" Havoc slammed his head onto the table.

"And gravestones being made while she's shooting us..." Breda added.

Falman slammed his hand on the table. "We're not screwed yet! She has all that paperwork to do! If we get to work now, we'll be done before she even notices!" Havoc, Breda, and Feury were shaking.

"Done before I notice what?" That familiar voice sent chills down their spines.

Falman turned around to see Hawkeye standing there with a few papers in her hands. "Heh, nothing!"

Hawkeye placed the papers in front of them. "Sure you were." He straightened her shirt. "I need you to investigate those. Since you all are cowards, I thought I'd send all four of you to do it. I'll be in my office waiting. I expect results." With that, she casually walked back to her office.

"That was close!" Havoc lit another cigarette.

Falman stood up. "Well, I guess we better get to work..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fire was everywhere. Everything was lit and burning bright. The smell of smoke and burning flesh was high in the air. All that could be heard were screams. The children...The child...THAT child...He stood there shaking. A rifle was aimed with shaky hands. Those eyes told of things that no one of his age should have seen. That moment seemed to last forever, staring into those eyes that held no promise for the future. Soon, the moment was ended with the quick snap of fingers as fire engulfed the area. Screams of pain and suffering filled the air...

Roy woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. Heart beating slightly fast, he wiped a bead of sweap from his face and ran over to the phone and picking up the receiver. "Mmmm, Roy here..."

"Sir! We believe some of this may have to do with Lab 5!" Hawkeye blurted out.

Roy mumbled a bit. "Mmmhmm...Wait...Lab 5...Edward knows a lot more about that place than I do...But if you suspect that, do you have any ideas on who may be behind this fiasco?"

"No sir, that is why I was hoping you would know."

"I'll talk to Edward about it after he gets up..."

"Yeah, okay. You sound tired. Maybe you need some rest too?" Hawkeye showed no concern in her voice.

Roy sighed. "I guess...Bye..." Without waiting for a response, he hung the phone up and went back over to the couch. He was still a bit shaken from that dream. He straightened out his black eye-patch. Every time he went to sleep it seemed to move around a bit. Curiousity getting the better of him, he went over to wake up Ed. After a few nudges, the boy woke up.

"Breakfast time already?" mumbed the half asleep teen.

Roy laughed at this. "No, Edward, it's not breakfast time. But if you want, I could fix something up real quick." Startled at his offer, he continued on. "But before that...I need to ask you what you know about Lab 5..."

As soon as that was said, Edward was wide awake. "Lab 5? That's where all those weird experiments were going on! Like the Red Water..."

"Now we're getting somewhere...Riza suspects that this Chimera outbreak has to do with Lab 5. The only blank is who could be making them." Roy sighed.

Edward took a bit of time to think. Then his eyes went wide. "No...That can't be..."

This caught Roy's attention quickly. "What can't be?"

"Shou Tucker...I don't think he died...He also worked in Lab 5..."

"Of course...And all those Chimeras he had that would only obey him...But he must have improved quite a bit for these Chimeras to talk...But where are the humans coming from? To make them, something of equal value must be given. To act human, he must have been using humans for his Chimeras." He stared at the floor deep in thought.

Pain made its way across Ed's face. "That bastard...He must be sacraficing children!" This new-found anger was stirred by the thoughts of what Tucker had done to Nina.

Roy's head shot up. "What!? Children!?"

"Yeah...He used his wife for a Chimera...It died. She was too old to adapt. After using his daughter Nina, he succeeded in a Chimera that looked like a dog. That dog was Nina's dog, Alexander..." Ed bit his lip. He hated Tucker, right down to the core. Giving up such things, just for the assessment...That was his daughter that he used! She was so young. Just the thought of it pissed Ed off.

Roy got up. "Well, we have a lead now...But that place is dangerous. We'll have to wait until you recover before we check this out..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The passagway was dimly lit by the the lantern held in Breda's hand. The place smelled so bad. "I don't like this...This Labratory 5 sounds scary..."

Havoc laughed. "Hey Feury, remember the time you were too scared to walk home yourself because you were afraid of Warehouse 13?"

Feury blushed. Falman smiled. "Yeah, and we had to prove to you that it was nothing."

"But, you were all scared, too! We had to get the Colonel!" Feury still hates that area of the city.

Breda began to crack up. "And it turns out it was all just a trick of the light! There was no such thing as Warehouse 13!" Breda begins to crack up even more until he trips over something strange. Lantern thrown to the ground, Breda lay there face first. "Oh my god what was that!?" The faint sound of hissing filled the tunnel..

Feury jumped back. Havoc took another puff off his cigarette. "Relax, guys! You hear the hissing? It's just a snake!"

"But what if it's poisonous!?" Feury stepped back.

Falman seemed to be the more observant one. As the lantern went out, everyone stood still. "Yeah, well that _snake_ just pushed our lantern into the water!"

Feury shook nervously. "Um...Now wouldn't be such a good idea run, would it?"

"Relax! We're just in the sewers! It's not like some killer gator is gonna come up from the water and eat us!" Havoc reassured.

After a few minutes, Breda scrambled to his feet. "Ahhh! It has to be pretty big!" Whatever it was, it just grabbed Breda's leg and was now dragging him down the tunnel. "Help! Don't just stand there!"

Feury was scared to death. Havoc just chuckled. "Don't worry, he's just faking it to get you all scared." But that wasn't quite so true, since none of them could see a thing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward moaned softly, as the hand his superior softly traveled up his back. It was so relaxing, and the Colonel was pretty damn good at it. He wasn't complaining. Roy smiled. "Well, hows it feel?"

"Mmmm, not bad..." Ed mumbled in a low voice. He didn't feel the need to resist, since there wasn't anyone else around.

Slowly, Roy moved his hand to Edward's chest. "Must've really hurt, being thrown like a rag doll..." Yes, this was working in his favor. Ed was oblivious to what he was trying to do.

"Hurt like you would't believe..." Ed slowly rolled over onto his back.

Yes, this was going perfectly. Hands traveled down, ever so slightly until they were at his stomache. "Thrown about as if it were nothing..." Roy continued, before the boy could question him. It stayed like this for a while, Roy just lightly rubbing his abdomin.

After Roy was sure the boy was off guard, he quickly slid his hand under Edward's boxers and stroked firmly. His reaction was quite sudden, as he quickly fell to the feeling. "R-roy...What are y-you...Mmmmm..."

"Just easing your pain a little. I'm sure this will take away the pain from that kick..." Roy said in a low, husky voice. At least he had an excuse.

Ed just arched up a bit. "Ahh...Mmm...Yeah, it does..." Ed was lost. All of his pain was gone, leaving him floating in a cloud of pure pleasure. "Mmmmm..."

"Heh, that's what I thought." The strokes were firm, and slow. Just watching Ed writhe under every touch was enough to turn Roy on. Women weren't quite what he liked. He only dated them to hide his true interests. Besides, Ed was better than any other girl, the way he reacts to every touch. After a few moments in his thoughts, he felt Ed thrusting up into his hand. God did he look beautiful when he did that.

Ed moaned. "Stop this torture and _do_ something!" Roy remembered what it was like at that age. It just had to happen fast. There was no patience. He began to speed up. Ed was at the point of no return. He sat there, violently thrusting into Mustang's hand as his whole body twitched and shook from the sensation. "Ahh...Mmmm...R-roy...I...I can't..."

Roy understood what he was trying to say. Just watching the boy thrust up into his hands turned him on. He stroked as fast as he could, moaning as he did so. Just that moan was all it took. Ed came violently, his hips jerking forward as he covered the inside of his boxers. Soon, Ed began to think straight and tried to register what had just happened. Roy looked down at him. "So, how was it?"

"I...It was..." Ed was combing his mind in search for what to say. "It was amazing...Just fucking amazing..."

Roy chuckled. "That's the first time I've ever heard you say the _F_ word...Heh..."

"Get lost...Bastard..." As he said that, he found it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open. After a while, he just decided to sleep...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That was my first lemony writing EVAR! Okay, just tell me if it sounds like shit, because I wouldn't know. I stayed up half the night playing Twilight Princess...Then I go to my room, check my e-mail...Then WHAM! The mighty goddess of teh lemonz tells me something...Then throws a lemon at my head...

BTW, I don't remember whether it was an effect of the light ir not. Y'know, the Warehouse 13 thing. I even looked it up but found no info on what I wanted to know. It was episode 37, I believe. I liked that one, it was priceless...

PLEASE REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hagaren, but I DO own this Fic! D

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ed slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. Roy was looking down at him with a smile. "Morning, Ed! I take it you're feeling much better?"

"Mmmmm...Wha? Yeah, yeah...Much better..." Ed rubbed his eyes wearily.

Roy's smile only widened. "Good! So I take it you're ready for the trip to Lab 5?"

"Lab 5!? Yeah! That bastard will pay!

A smirk played across Roy's face. "I'm going to make toast out of that Shou Tucker!"

"Not if I get to him first!" retorted the teen. With that, they both got ready for a trip to the sewers...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Havoc squinted his eyes trying to see ahead of him. Not having a lantern didn't help. "Breda! You can come out! You've succeeded in scaring Feury to death!" He waited a few seconds for a response. "C'mon, Breda!"

Feury shook nervously. "Um, guys? I think Breda is really gone..."

"Nonsense! No sewer snake could have dragged him off!" Havoc grinned triumphantly, not that anyone could see him.

"Instead of arguing, why don't we look!" Falman suggested. The others nodded. "Now, grab that lantern and lets go!"

After moments of searching in the dark, they finally located the lantern. Falman found Havoc. "Havoc, we need a light!" Havoc always had a box of matches with him, along with a seemingly endless supply of cigarettes. Once the lantern was lit, Feury freaked out.

"Oh my god! Breda really is gone!"

Falman shook his head. "Well, then what are we waiting for? Lets find him! Everyone hold hands so we don't get lost." They went down the tunnel quietly until they heard a scream...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So, FullMetal. You ready?" Roy and Edward were walking down the street. Every woman waved kisses at Roy the moment they saw him. He ignored them. His only concern was Lab 5. Ed pouted. "I take that as a yes. You know, you don't have to be jelous just because I'm sexier AND taller than you."

"What makes you think you're so sexy? You're the most unsexiest thing that has ever walked the Earth!" Ed sucked in a huge breath. "And who exactly is this pint-sized alchemist you speak of!?"

Roy snickered. "That, would be you!" He barely managed to avoid the Ed's automail arm. The only thing that stopped Ed from throwing another punch was the sudden scream. "What was that?"

Ed managed to clap his hands and remove the nearby sewer plate. "Here! It was down here!" Not too long after, Ed jumped in, soon to be followed by Roy. Everything was dark, except for the light showering down from the hole. The smell assaulted Ed's nose. "This place smells like ass!" Ed examined the darkness. "Well, what are you waiting for, a written invitation? Light the damn place up!"

Roy did as he was told and began to walk. The water was green and nasty. "You'd think they'd clean the fuckin place..."

As they walked deeper, the green was fogging up with red, the smell of copper stronger than the trash. "How big is this place?"

They stopped at the intersection of pipes. "As big as all of central..." Roy fumbled around the water to find something flammable, making sure to take his gloves off before he did so. "A...Stick? How'd that get here? Well, doesn't matter!" He snapped real quick and the stick was burning bright. "Here, you go left. We'll cover more ground that way. If you run into any trouble you can't handle, blow this whistle and I'll come as quick as I can."

Ed hastily grabbed the torch and whistle. "Yeah, like I'd need any of YOUR help!" And with that, Ed began walking...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Armstrong was signing papers when Hawkeye walked in. "Greetings, Riza! Any news from the boys?"

Hawkeye sighed. "No, not yet, but they are a stubborn bunch."

"Yeah, especially when Breda is around."

"Well, I'm going to see how the OTHER boys are doing. See you in a bit." Hawkeye walked back to her office and picked up the phone. She dialed Ed's number. The phone rang nine times before she decided they were too tired to pick it up. "Back to paperwork, I suppose...I'll call back in an hour..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The water was getting redder with each passing second. The smell was driving Ed insane, and he screamed. Dismembered bodies littered the floor, all torn apart. What bothered Ed most, was the fact that these were the bodies of innocent children!

He stepped back, never taking his eyes off of this terrible sight. It reminded him of Barry the Chopper. That woman who had been brutally murdered. As he stepped back a few more times, he tripped. Expecting to hit the floor, he was surprised when he didn't. He felt cold breath against his ear. "A bit too nosy, now aren'tcha?" whispered the deep voice from behind.

Ed swung his body around just to get a glimpse of his stalker. He had dirty red hair, covered in filth. His eyes were red as well. He sported a skin-tight black t-shirt, with baggy black pants. "L-let go of me!" Ed shuddered. He didn't know what else to do. He grabbed the whistle and started to blow, but only managed to get a small screech out. The man grabbed Ed's hand tight forcing him to drop the whistle.

The man was pretty mad now. He punched Ed in the chest with his iron knuckles, tearing the skin. Ed winced and grabbed his chest. He felt so powerless...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I wonder how Ed's doing...This place is huge..." Roy carefully traveled further down the tunnel. He began examining the walls. The structure had changed. He must be close. But before he got a chance to think, he heard a small screech. He shook his head. Was he hearing things? Then he heard a scream. That was definitly Ed. Without a second thought, Roy ran back following the sound of screrams...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You are an annoying one..." The red haired man shook Ed violently.

Once he let go, Ed fell to the floor, soaking his leather pants in blood. He looked to the side and saw a familiar paire of glasses. He turned to the stranger and got up. "What did you do to them!?" He tried to punch, but missed.

The man chuckled. "Who? I've killed so many people..."

He missed again. "Feury and the others! They were here! I saw Feury's glasses!"

"Men in blue suits? They are still alive...for now..." stated the man, now advancing on Edward. He managed to pin the smaller body to the ground.

Shards of glass from Feury's glasses were now lodged into Ed's backside. He struggle to get loose, but it was hopeless. "What the hell do you hope to gain from all this pointless killing?"

The man held him still, thinking to himself. "I dunno...Maybe I just hate humans..."

"Hate humans? Why...What ARE you?" Ed managed to lean up on his elbows.

The stranger only smiled. "I'm a lifeless soul. It was the selfishness of humans that made me. I would have been happier if I were in my grave at rest, but no. Now I'm doomed to walk this earth for I dunno how long!"

"You...You're a Homunculus...Arent you?" Ed wasn't surprised. He only hoped to never see one again.

A smirk crossed the man's features. "Yes...Yes I am..." He examined Ed for a second. "And you're one of those selfish humans who just HAD to go screw up someones life! Whoever you did human transmutation on must really hate your guts, kid! They were fine in their grave, but then you have to go try to ressurect them. Then you leave the results to rot!"

The man's words were fading into the background as many thoughts fill Ed's head. Now he felt terrible. The result WAS his mom...Just not exactly. All the same, he left it there to rot. How his mother must've hated him for this, AND for dragging Alphonse into it. But Alphonse was alright now. He gained all that he had lost, Ed hasn't. Tears began to stain his eyes. He left all his guilt behind him, and now it's ready to torture him. "S-stop it...Mom...I didn't mean to hurt you...Just...Stop it..."

The stranger smiled. Look at the boy. He's ruined. He has forgotten where he is or what he was doing. Yes, that boy deserved it. All those humans deserve it. He got out a knife and set it near Ed's throat. Ed was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice. He slowly started to cut, blood trickling down. This was sweet. The boy deserved this. The man was roused from his thoughts when his shirt caught fire.

Roy was running as fast as he could. "Don't you dare touch him!" He snapped his fingers once again.

The man got up and kicked Ed to the side. "And here's the welcome wagon. You have a death wish too?"

Roy simple continued running. He couldn't let this whack-job hurt Ed...No...He WOULDN'T let him hurt Ed...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hagaren, but I DO own this Fic! D

I'm ignoring the fact that Ed should be dead...(mixing blood types is lethal, and Ed fell in bloody water)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Homunculus wasn't about to let Roy have the upper-hand. He immediatly kicked some water at Roy, who thankfully understood his intentions and hid his hands. He hissed in annoyance when Roy flared him again. The fight went on and on, each attack more vicious than the last.

Ed could feel the glass grinding into his back, it hurt to move, so he just sat there watching. It looked like Roy stood a pretty good chance against this Homunculus. He was still absorbed in those terrible thoughts.

Roy continued to burn the Homunculus, but it only healed. The Homunculus laughed. "You can't win! I'm The Ultimate Barrier!" He finally managed to hit Roy, knocking him to the ground. The results weren't good. Roy's gloves were soaked. The Homunculus only laughed, then turned to Ed. "Ah, now it's your turn."

Ed immediatly snapped out of his thoughts as the Homunculus threw him against the wall. He remembered what was going on. "Ultimate Barrier, huh? Lets see you avoid THIS!" He clapped his hands and formed a blade on his arm. Not too long after, he found himself frozen, pain coarsing through his body. He had hit the Homunculus, but its Ultimate Barrier came into effect. It was a sphere of energy that formed around it. Ed couldn't move. The pain was too intense. It was like sticking a fork into an outlet.

Roy watched in horror, and did the only thing he could. He got up and punched the Homunculus in the back. Lucky for him, the Homunculus flinched and his barrier let off just long enough for Ed to get out of the way. Roy grabbed Ed's arm and ran back the way he came, hoping that the Homunculus could catch him. He weaved to the many tunnels that connected, until he lost the Homunculus. Strangly, they ended up where Roy was previously. The new tunnel. He stopped to see how Ed's condition was, noticing the darker part of his shirt.

Ed hissed in pain as Roy played around with his shirt until he could get it off of him. The shirt had been tangled in the glass shards, and that made it hard to get off. Once it was off, he started taking the shards out one by one. "Ed, what is this glass from?"

Ed winced in pain when the next shard was pulled out. "Feury's glasses...They are still alive, as far as the Homunculus said. But I have a feeling they won't make it if we take too long."

Roy ripped a huge chunk of his shirt and wrapped it around the glass wounds. "Okay, we can't stay still for too long. I think that thing is still looking for us." He got up and took his gloves off. Before he could put them in his pocket, Ed grabbed them and used alchemy to change the molecules in the air to create heat. This dried the gloves off. "Wow...Thanks...Anyway, it should be this way since the structure is different."

Ed nodded and followed. Soon they reached the lab. Roy gasped in shock of what he saw.

Rows of familiar faces leaning against the walls. Ed ran up and examined the most familiar two. "Mom...Dad..." After examining them, he noticed the Ourboros. Trisha had one on her neck, and Hohenheim on his wrist. What the hell was going on? Not too long after, he noticed Roy. "Colonel...They...They're Homunculus!"

Roy was standing before the one that looked remarkably like Hughes. In fact, it was Hughes. This was crazy. "What happened to them..."

"We revived them..." came a voice from behind. It was Tucker.

Ed didn't waste any time. He rushed him, only to be stopped by Scar.

Tucker laughed a bit. "Edward, this wasn't my plan, oh no. But I'll tell you who did all this..." a smile crossed his face. "Wrath..."

Roy was lost, and Ed was horrified. Of course! Wrath could do alchemy! Also, there wasn't really any consiquences to him doing human transmutation.

Wrath jumped down from a beam in the ceiling. "Yes...And I brought my mommy back!" He pointed at Trisha. Suddenly, the body came to life. "Actually, I never thought of that solution before. It was Howard who told me! He said that the Fuhrer was going to make an army out of Homunculus, and told me that I could bring mommy back! And I did!"

Edward only watched as Trisha made her way over to Wrath. "Yes, yes you did. And you make mommy very proud."

Ed only backed up. He knew what he was in for now. He could only try to stop it. He looked frantically for a way out.

Wrath smiled.

Ed didn't find that comforting at all. In fact, he was so scared he began to run, Roy not too far behind. Wrath wasn't playing around. He ran as fast as he could and put his hands against Edward. His whole world went black...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ed woke up in Roy's arms. He seemed to be out of it. Where was he? Or more importantly, WHO was he?

Roy stroked his hair lightly. "Ed, are you okay?" Roy remembered it all too well. Seeing Ed fall limp to the floor, grabbing him, blasting holes through the walks while escaping. Breda and the others got out thanks to Roy's mindless blowing shit up.

"Ed? Who..." Then he began to shake. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Roy was frantically trying to get him to snap out of it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was a quiet day, nice and sunny out. A boy was walking over a rock wall with the help of his father holding his hands. He was laughing. After he got to the other side, he jumped into his mother's arms. She smiled such a warm smile. They went inside, and they set the boy in his chair...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ed opened his eyes, still confused. He had nothing left from his life. He couldn't even remember his own name. He looked over to see Roy coming back with a white substance in a glass, and some bacon. As the food was set in front of him, he hit the glass off the table with anger. "I HATE MILK!"

Roy was shocked. This was an improvement. That was totally an Ed moment. He remembered what Ed had told him before, and held onto those words as if his life would fall apart if he let go. "They remember things, slowly becoming who they were. They get violent, not wanting to, but if the memories torture them long enough, they will succomb to them...Ed is only trying to come out of this nightmare. He is fighting for control of this body. To be who he once was..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ooooh, how was it? If you don't get it, let me explain. Remember how Sloth said that she was suffering from these memories of being a mother? She wanted to do something no mother could ever do, because she was afraid if this went on, she would actually love Ed and Al. No mother would kill their children, so she thought killing Ed and Al would allow her to live her own life.

The story gets better...I think...I KNOW Ed will come back to his senses. Well...PLEASE review! Reviews for teh poor please! (Yes, I know it seemed rushed, but there seemed to be no other way of writing it. I suck like that)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Hagaren, but I DO own this Fic! D

Warning! Lemonz! That goddess threw another lemon at my head, and now I wroth this!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ed stared at the wall for what seemed like hours. It was like the wall was interesting enough to pull the boy away from what he was eating. He didn't even flinch when the phone rang. After hanging up, he went to the other couch and fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

First Person View Starts Here!

It's so cold. This metal around my arm and leg, it sucks the heat away, but I don't know why. It feels as if I should know. And the rest of my body, I don't know why I didn't notice it before. I have red lines all around my body, and some dragon biting its tail on my chest. It feels as if I should know what that is. My stomache hurts. It's making really weird sounds and I don't know why.

But...When that guy gave me that thing he calls soup, I swallowed it. Maybe that was food. But, where can I get some food? Hmmm...Mom always got food out of the refridgerator. But, where is that? I think all houses have one, but I'm not sure.

I've rolled myself up into the blankets to get warm. I feel like a buritto. Isn't a buritto food? Mom always makes food on the counter in that room with all the pots and pans. I like pots and pans. I like hitting them together to make noise. It's much louder than the sound from the birds. I always woke up to that sound, and ran down to the kitchen. Then mom got me breakfast. Isn't breakfast food? So, if I go to the kitchen and open the refridgerator, shouldn't I find food? Yeah, I think I'll try that.

It feels as if my feet don't want to support my body, by I made it to the kitchen. It has to be the kitchen. And there, it's that big white box. I open it and see so many things. I don't know why they look delicious, since they're just objects. But that steak looks good. I pull it out and try to bite it. It's still in the package. I find a knife and open it. I bite it. But, it hurts. Why is it so solid? Why does the word "thaw" come to mind? Maybe I should just grab something else.

That creamy stuff looks good. What was it, yogurt? I open it and try some. It tastes really good. I'm looking at the sides and reading the ingrediants. What does that say, dairy? Isn't dairy...Eww! I can't believe I just took a bite! I dropped the yogurt on the floor, and walked back to the couch. I don't know why dairy is gross. I think it has to do with milk. But, why do I hate milk? Because it's from cows?

I hide under my blankets and can't help but utter some helpless cry. Cows. I remember them. That one cow kicked me when me and mom went to a farm to visit an old friend of hers. I don't know why it did, but it kicked me. It was when that guy was squeezing those things. He said he was milking the cow. The squirting sounds are gross. He says it's milk.

Milk is white, just like thw room around me. I never noticed how white the room was. White like light. Light, it's so beautiful. Like when me and my brother, I forgot his name...We were making shadows in the light with our hands. Some were scary. My brother screamed when I made the shadow look like a creature with fangs.

Scream, just like the time I saw those bright lights. I heard him scream. I can't stop it. It's like some movie is playing through my head. There's no sound, but all I see is light. Then my leg is gone. Then my brother dissappeared...

End First Person View!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Roy got up when he heard a sudden scream. It was Ed. He ran over and put his arms around him, trying to get him to calm down. All Ed could say was "It was my fault...I don't know why, but it was all my fault..." He could only remember bits and pieces. He could never remember the "why" part of it.

"What was your fault? Was it a dream? What happened?" That warmth. Ed could feel it. Just the way the man looked, like he actually cared.

Ed shook his head for a second. "The lights, my leg, my brother..." He hid under the blankets again. He was afraid. Light was all he saw when that happened. He thought light did it. He grabbed Roy and pulled him under the blankets, too. He was afraid that the light might get him.

Roy was shocked. "What are you doing?"

"The light! It might take you away, too!" Ed sounded so childish.

Now Roy understood. The light from a transmutation. The transmutation that cost his brother his body, and him a arm and a leg. So Ed really wasn't Ed anymore, or at least not yet. Roy placed his arms around him. "It's okay, the light won't take us. The light didn't take away your leg, or your brother's body. The Gate did."

Ed was so full of questions. "What is the Gate?"

"Nevermind that now. I'm sure you'll remember soon enough." Roy stroked his hair. Small experiences that were similar to anything that was happening now, and Ed would recall the memory of which it was similar to. And any thoughts around that memory could lead to other memories similar to the thoughts. Roy was curious now. Could he make Ed remember him?

He slowly pulled Ed up against his chest. He didn't complain, so Roy just continued. He began to nip at his ears, earning a small sigh of relaxation. This was nice. He turned Ed's head so he could kiss him. Though he'd never admit it, he found the boy to be quite the attraction. He maybe going over the lines here, but Ed didn't know, so that was fine.

He deepened the kiss. Ed was motionless. He was just letting Roy do this. After a long kiss, Roy was satisfied. He moved down while kissing certain spots on Ed's neck that made him moan. He had to admit, Ed was quite responsive, and that was the way he liked it. He wrapped his mouth around a soft nipple and sucked. The response was most pleasing. Edward arched up for more, which Roy willingly gave. He was SO going to hell for this, but he was going to hell anyway, after what he did in Ishbal.

He traced a hand down his side and messed around with the belt a bit. He stroked his finger-tips lightly across the bulge in his pants, and Ed groaned. Ed SO wanted this. He took the belt off and dropped it to the floor, then slowly pulled the tight leather pants down to his knees. This time Roy moaned after being presented with the sexiest body he'd ever seen. Roy pulled away to suck at the other nipple while he allowed a hand to slowly stroke Ed's length. So responsive. Ed writhed at every touch, his body becoming more sensitive with each touch. "Roy...Ah.."

Did he just say Roy? Roy wasn't surprised that Ed remembered. Now he was in for it.

Ed moaned again, pulling Roy's head closer. "Ahh...I didn't know...you felt that...ahh...way..." He tried to string words together. "But don't stop...mmmm..."

Roy was shocked, but he didn't stop. He only stroked harder. So maybe this would work out. Maybe Ed really DID want him. He stopped sucking at the erect nipple and lapped his saliva away. Without warning, he dove down and took Ed's whole length into his mouth.

Ed immediatly thrusted. The warmth was so good. He could get used to this. He laced his fingers in Roy's hair and moaned. "Haahh...Ahh...Roy...more...I need more..."

Roy struggled to keep sucking. Ed was so large, he just barely fit, and the fact that Ed kept uncontrolably thrusting into his mouth wasn't helping, and neither was the hand holding his head there. The hand got tighter as Ed was on edge. He held his hair tight in his hand and bobbed Roy's head repeatedly. He was at the point of no return now. He thrust into Roy's mouth several more times, then thrust the hardest when he came. He could feel Roy choking, but he didn't care. This was pure heaven. Roy struggled to swallow all of it, and managed to drool. As he pulled away, he was out of breath. "So Ed...how...was that?"

Ed just lay there breathing deeply, chest rising and falling with each breath. "Amazing...That was the best..." Ed soon begane to doze off.

"Yeah...But what about me..." Roy muttered, as he headed to the bathroom to finish himself, when the phone rang...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Reviews makes me happiez! Actually, this chappie spawned from a suggestion. But I think it went well.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Hagaren, but I DO own this Fic! D

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Can't I masturbate in peace? _The phone kept ringing. Annoyed, Roy went out and got the phone. "Mustang, is there anything I can do for you on this _lovely_ afternoon?" Roy drawled sarcastically while yawning.

The serious reply on the other end made Roy shiver. "How is Ed? I heard he was hurt. What happened?" Hawkeye was always serious, and she could see through the slickest of lies.

Regardless, Roy tried to lie anyway. "Oh! Yeah, Ed's fine! He's just a bit tired. Though he will require my attention for a while, I don't think it's anything too serious." He bit his lip. Hawkeye was probably going to bark at him until he told her why, which he wasn't about to do.

"Nothing too serious? What are you trying to pull? You trying to get me to do your paperwork for you?"

Roy shrugged. "No, no. You can leave it here with me, and I'll do it while I'm watching Ed."

"Sir, I'll be there in 5!" She hung up, and Roy _knew_ she was going to bring him extra paperwork just for the hassel. At least it didn't go too bad. She never asked anything else about Ed.

Ed moved a bit. Roy walked over to him and sat down. "Do you remember?"

The boy stroked his chin a bit. "Remember what?"

"Who you are, what happened to you, who I am, anything!"

He looked at the ceiling with interest. "You're Roy, the bastard Colonel. You just...well...yeah...And no, I don't know who I am, but you keep mentioning Ed."

Roy laughed at that first comment. That sounded just like Ed. Roy began to think of the best way to approach this little problem. "You're name is Ed." He paused for a second, letting that sink in. "You've forgotten who you are, because you are, well, a Homunculus."

"A Homu-what?"

"A Homunculus. You were once like me, until someone used Human Transmutation on you. You lost all that you had." After seeing the look in the boy's eyes, he quickly thought up something to cheer him up. "But don't worry! We'll get through this, and you will remember everything!" He paused after he heard a knock on the door. "Shit, Riza is here...Act like you are fine and you know who you are! No doubt she will come check on you." He pulled the blankets over Ed's marked body. "And don't let her see those marks! I'll explain later." Another fierce knock. "I'm coming!"

Roy ran to the door and opened it to find that his suspicions were right. She _did _bring him extra paperwork. "Move! I can't hold these forever!" She abruptly pushed past Roy and went to set the stack in the living room. She turned and glanced at Ed. "Edward, are you all right? How are you feeling? Are you hurt?"

She can act just like a mother sometimes. Somehow he trusted Roy, and did exactly what he was told. "I'm fine!" He sputtered.

She knew something was wrong, but she didn't bother to persue it any further. She would just shoot the information out of Roy when he goes back to work. So she left without saying a word, and when the door shut, they heaved a sigh of relief.

Roy glanced at Ed for a quick second. "If they find out about you, they are liable to take you to the labs, and trust me, you don't want to go _there_." He shuffled through a newspaper. "Huh? I didn't read about this..."

"Read about what?"

Roy scanned the artical in annoyance, that soon turned into fear. "Ghost sightings..." He licked his lips and began reading the artical. "There have been sightings of people who were thought to be dead. Victims say that one of them had a X-shaped scar above his eyes, some to identify him as Scar, the State Alchemist Murderer. Others say they saw General Bosque Grande near a warehouse in the northern part of the city. Officials believe that this may be bigger than they thought. They suspect this to be connected with the kidnappings. Still unsure, they refuse to action until they know what they're up against." Roy shook his head. Ed leaned back and closed his eyes.

Not wanting to start a fire, Roy took his gloves off and left them on the end table. Taking the document that Riza had brought, he eyed the first few pages. Just as he thought. These mostly have to do with the ghost stories. He began signing the pointless papers, skimming the files to know what he was signing, and stopped at an interesting file. What was this?

_All of our firearms have gone missing. As far as our security goes, these are the recordings up to date._

_Tuesday, September 5th_

_Nothing odd happening, as ussual._

_Wednsday, September 6th_

_We apprehended a few trespassers today. They said they were lost, but I know that's a bunch of bullshit. They have no ID, and we are currently holding them captive while we scan through our files. We have yet to find out who they are._

_Thursday, September 7th_

_The trespassers are still under examination, but I have no idea as to why it is taking so long. How hard is it to look through some files?_

_Friday, September 8th_

_Several of our security men were found dead. They were cut to ribbons. Also, the unidentified trespassers have gone missing. Looks like someone broke them out. We are trying desperatly to calm the situation, but so far, no success._

_Saturday, September 9th_

_Our firearms are gone! The 5 security guards that were guarding them were shot dead. Only one remains, and is in critical condition. The last thing he said before we escorted him to the medic was "Brigadier General Hughes...He took the weapons...Stop him..."_

_We are requesting permission to persue this further._

Roy crumpled up the paper. "What, are they crazy!?" He slammed his fist against the floor. Soon the sound of alarms started going off. Of course. Today is September 10th, and things will get worse. He got up and grabbed his coat. "FullMetal, you are to stay here!"

Ed looked at him questioningly.

"Edward, I need you to stay here. I have to attend to something, but I'll be back. Just don't go anywhere!"

Ed nodded as Roy ran out the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

First Person View Starts Here!

Not bad, for a bastard. But Scar, that sounds so familiar. I'm a dog of the Military, Edward Elric. My rank is Major. Roy Mustang is my commanding officer, Colonel, I think it was? My job isn't bad, I get access to all the alchemy books that normal people can't. Hmmm, what was it like? It all seems a bit clearer now. Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. The secret to his alchemy? The gloves that he wears. What was it they called them, Ignition Gloves? They're made of a special material, similar to flint, and the array on the back of the gloves. Just like that, the snap of his fingers and he can make the most brilliant explosions. The way he flicks his wrist. But those gloves. Huh?

End First Person View Here!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ed got up as fast as he could. "Stupid Colonel, how can you fight without gloves?" He ran around the room until he found a familiar pair of leather pants and a tank top. Then he put his boots on and his trademark red coat. He snatched the gloves off of the end table and ran out the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Suspense! Me likes reviews! But really, how could Roy forget his gloves? He's useless without them! I suppose he could draw an array and steal Havoc's matches, but that's no fun! I'mma start the next chappie tonight! D

Oh yeah, and Ed hasn't remembered everything! Only bits and pieces of his military life, but he's getting there! Reviews for teh poor!? Think about the kitties! w 

And I fixed the General's name and the way Roy's gloves worked, thankyou E.Mahiru and Grace Mustang for pointing that out! ;


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Hagaren, but I DO own this Fic! D

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Stupid bastard, you're gonna get yourself killed! Wait, why the hell do I care? I hate all these feelings! I don't understand them!_

He ran as fast as he could in the direction of all the explosions. This couldn't be good. Ed felt himself running faster than he ever had before. Was it adrenaline, or maybe something to do with this Homunculus stuff? Well, now's not the time to think about that!

He found it surprisingly easy to weave through the crowds of people, even though he seemed to be running against the current of people fleeing the area.

He felt his coat being torn away from his body as he turned around to see what had grabbed him. A Chimera.It eyed him thoughtfully. "There you are, my precious."

"Don't waste my time!" Ed spat as a sudden feeling of de ja vu crossed him. The Chimera jumped towards him, but missed.

"What?" Nothing more was said as Edward slammed his automail fist in the Chimera's face. Annoyed, the Chiimera turned around and slammed its tail against Ed's stomache earning him a small cry of pain. This victorious moment didn't last long when Ed decided he'd had enough. Instinctively, he moved his flash hand over his prosthetic, forming a blade. Surprised, Ed only smiled and charged at the Chimera. The Chimera was fast, but not fast enough as Ed thrust the blade into its heart. It fell to the ground with an ear-piercing scream...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Stop this!" Roy avoided another rocket, delivered to the nearby wall courtasy of Hughes. Roy hated fighting the look-alike. He was able to manipulate the fire emitted by the explosion and sent it over to Hughes, who was already one step ahead of him.

_Damn! He's too fast! What I wouldn't give to have my gloves right now..._

Another rocket collided with a rock that flew back and hit Roy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Taking advantage of the smoke veil, Edward jumped over a nearby pile of rubble and grabbed Roy's fallen form. "You stupid bastard!"

Roy's eyes flew open at the sound of that voice. "FullMetal! I told you to stay home!"

Edward began waving an all too familiar pair of gloves in front of Roy's fave like a pendulum. "But you're useless without these!"

Roy stared wide-eyed at him. He was at a loss of words. Without a second thought, he grabbed the gloves and slipped them on. Ed waved his bloody blade around. "And I'll have you know that I'm **_NOT _**helpless!"

"What in the..."

"Chimera. Now hurry up, bastard! The smoke is clearing!"

Hughes looked amused. "Called for backup? How unlike you." His eyes caught on the markings on Ed's body.

Roy didn't waste a second. He started snapping flames and explosions at Hughes while Ed stood there dumbstruck. Then it happened all too quick.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_It was snowing hard outside. It was a storm._

_"Honey, can't we just wait until we can see a doctor?"_

_"No we can't wait! The baby says NOW!"_

_"Oh, I'll go get a doctor!" He left._

_"Ohh, Edward dear, can you get me some water?"_

_"Sure!" The boy brings in a bowl of water._

_"No, hot water."_

_He bent down to pickup the metal bowl, and as he touched it, the water was boiling._

_"Brother! What did you do!?"_

_"What did I do?"_

_"You heated the water without a transmutation circle!"_

_"I guess I did! But how?"_

_"No time to think about that now, we have to help Mrs. Hughes!" The boy and the armor bring the bowl closer._

_She moans. "Ohh, the pain is killing me..."_

_"SHE'S DYING AL! WHAT DO WE DO!?"_

_"I DON'T KNOW!"_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ed was disrupted from his thoughts with a sharp pain in his chest. Hughes had yaken advantage of Ed's little flashback and had thrown a knife at him. He could faintly hear his name as his vision blurred. He felt a warm spot on his shirt as he gripped the knife and jerked it out and hissed with pain.

Roy was pissed. How dare he hurt his Edward! He ran forward snapping more flames and explosions.

Ed felt a little nausious as he stood there, trying to make out what was going on, but his vision was twisting a bit. Then he felt another sharp pain where the knife was. He immediatly pulled his shirt off to look at it. There was a scar there, along with some smudged blood. His vision went back into focus and he felt much better. He threw his shirt to the ground and chased after Roy. He remembers something. The weakness of a Homunculus. Something that has to do with the original.

He nudged Roy's shoulder in an attempt to catch his attention. "I have an idea! Follow me!" Ed ran into an alley of the nearest building as Roy followed him. Hughes was sure to follow, so he had to speak quick. "Gimme that!" He grabbed a picture from Roy's pocket. It was a picture he always carried around with him.

Roy hissed. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Stopping Hughes! Now stay out of my way!" He ran out into the clearing where Hughes was. Roy got closer to see what Ed was planning.

Hughes laughed. "Where's your Flame friend?"

Edward held the picture out so Hughes could see. He stopped dead in his tracks. It was a picture of him and his daughter. He found himself devoured in memories, but refused to submit to them. This was a lie. It wasn't real, it was just a picture. He grabbed it and crumpled it up. "Nice try, shorty!" He made a grab for Ed, but missed. He followed him all the same.

Ed ran back to Roy. "Roy, it wasn't good enough!"

"What wasn't good enough?"

"The picture!" On his way by, he motioned Roy to follow as they ran out into the streets. Cars stopped and people were giving fingers, but they didn't care. As they were running, Ed had a plan. "Run to Hughes' house!"

"What!?"

"Just do it! I don't remember where it is!"

"You're crazy!"

"Just trust me!" They ran as fast as they could, Hughes following close behind. The reached their destination. They stopped and looked at the furious man following.

Elysia was looking out the window and saw Ed. The door soon opened and Gracia came out. "What's-"

Ed grabbed Elysia and held her like a human shield. Creul, yes, but necessary. Hughes didn't care who was in his way. He was about to stab through the kid, but he stopped. A little voice came out of nowhere. "Papa! You awake!"

Roy looked at Ed as if he were crazy. Ed set the girl down and walked over to Roy. "Stupid bastard, Homunculus are weak against the real thing. The real Elysia is more effective than just a picture." They watched as Elysia ran up and hugged the man. This was all Hughes needed to remember enough. His wife, his daughter, and his best friend Roy.

Hughes picked her up and twirled around. After he set her down, they ran into the house, Hughes mothing the others to follow. Roy was afraid this wasn't going to end it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As they entered, Roy examined Ed's body. "Ed! What the hell? Where's the cut!?" All that he could see was a scar and many odd designs.

"I don't know. All I know was that Hughes threw the knife at me, I felt dizzy and naucious, I pulled it out, and the wound hurt like hell. Then when I looked, it was only a scar. Maybe this has something to do with all this Homunculus stuff you keep talking about?"

Roy got up. He went over to Hughes and hit him on the shoulder. "That was for hurting my Edward!" After a fit of laughter, he explained what was going on, and that they had to keep Hughes' existance a secret from everybody. After all, Hughes is supposed to be dead...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

How was it? Reviewz! Haha! Ahem! -clears throat- Yay, now that finals are over, I get to play! Yes, Hughes' memories were easy to manipulate, and this is not just so they could all be happy quicker. No, there's a reason for that, and a reason for why it's taking Ed so long. Heheh -imagines Envy feeding a bowl of Crunchy Red Stones to Wrath- YUM! Okay, that last bit was completely random! BTW, I loved that episode that I referenced to in the story. The one where Gracia is having a baby, and Ed thinks she's really dying! xD "Well the baby says NOW!"

Oh, and the red markings idea came from a Pride pic I saw from Bluebird's Illusion. View pic here! It's on my favorites list on my Deviant Art. Check my profile to find me deviant, since I think it's against the rules here to post links in stories. The pic kicks all asses! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Hagaren, but I DO own this Fic! D

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"WHAT!? He can use alchemy?" Wrath was furious.

Scar sighed. "This is only more trouble for us."

Wrath looked like he was going to blow. "Mom! What are we going to do?"

"Sit and watch as he suffers..."

"What?" Questioned Wrath.

Trisha smiled. "You can use alchemy. If he gets out of hand, we can deal with him. He isn't much of a threat if he is just as blind as the rest."

"I hope so..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Maes! What happened to you on that night?" Roy was interroging Hughes. This was a question everyone was unable to answer, no matter how hard they looked.

Hughes scratched at the tiny pricks of hair on his chin. "A shape shifter. I noticed. It had to be. I was being attacked in the office while looking for some documents. Before I knew it, Lieutenant Ross came by and helped me out of there. I went to call you at a phone booth, but that's when I noticed it."

"Noticed what?" Roy questioned intently.

Hughes pointed at his left eye. "She had nothing here. I mentioned that it was a nice try, but Ross has a mole below her eye. I drew my knife, but before I could do anything, she...no, IT shot me!"

"With Lieutenant Ross' gun! That's it! She must have been held hostage! She was accused of killing you, because that bullet was from her gun!" Roy got up with a triumphant smirk. He looked over to a miserable Ed in the corner.

Hughes noticed, and beat Roy to him. He leaned down and held Edward's shoulder in a firm grip. "Edward...What's wrong?"

Ed swallowed hard. "I...don't know."

"He looks tired, that's all. I think he needs time to rest. I'll take him up to the spare bedroom upstairs." Roy picked Ed up, Ed not resisting at all.

Hughes smiled. "No, I'll do that. He is a guest, and so are you."

"No, really." Before Hughes could object, Roy walked swiftly to the stairs.

The hallway was dark. There was some light coming from under each door, and Roy knew which one was the spare room. He walked in and shut the door. The only light was from the window. An evening light, not all that bright, but not dark either. After setting the boy on the bed, Roy pulled a chair over from the desk. This was the room Ed often stayed in while he was visiting Hughes. It hadn't changed a bit.

Ed's face was still blank, and it pained Roy to see it. It was like he was dead. No, this wasn't Edward. Ed was always up and about, no matter what happened. Roy could really see how this whole thing really changed him. "Ed...What are you thinking about?"

He was looking at his marked flesh leg. "Why am I here? I'm not a part of this place. I feel like I'm somewhere else." He rubbed his head thoughtfully. "What are these marks? Why don't you have any?"

Roy could see where this was going. Even though Ed remembered quite a bit, he was still confused as to why he was here. He was lost. "These marks...I'll have Hughed look them up. He IS our ex-Brigedier General and intelligent. I'm sure we could somehow sneak Hughes into the Military to let him scan some of the files." Roy walked to the door. As he opened it, he saw Hughes. "What? I should have expected that!" Roy sighed. He only let Hughes get but so close to Ed.

Hughes eyed him for a moment and noticed the Ourboros. "Why didn't I see it before?" He turned to Roy. "What the hell happened!?"

Ed was completely ignored everything. Roy stood up. "Hughes...We were investigating where all the Chimeras were coming from. We went to lab 5, and Wrath transmuted Ed."

"Wait, transmuted, wha? Who is Wrath?"

Roy searched him mind for a better way to explain this. "Hughes...Wrath is a Homunculus. He is the counter-part of Ed in every way."

Hughed frowned. "What?"

"Wrath has Edward's arm and leg that he lost. And having those limbs, Wrath can prefore alchemy, because Ed can preform alchemy. He is everything that Ed is not. He is a selfish little boy, who's obsessed with his mother. Being a Homunculus, he could preform a human transmutation without getting harmed." He paused for a second to catch his breath. "Wrath transmuted your dead body and made a Homunculus out of you. Just forget it. It's too damn confusing."

Hughes looked at Ed again. "So, how are we going to get into the Military?"

"Well, I can't go back there without Ed, or else Hawkeye will get suspicious." He smirked. He had a great idea.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Wait, so what are we doing again?"

The trio made it to the gates, and left Hughes behind a bush. Edward was dressed in clothes that were way too large for him, but effectively covered up all of the markings. Roy smiled at the officer at the gate. "Good morning, Kevin."

The officer moved out of the way. "Yes General Mustang. I'm sure Hawkeye would love to see you."

After they walked through, the gate was closed. They entered the Military and checked in with the receptionist. They then walked to the west wing and walked out that door. Roy had grabbed an extra uniform ahead of time, so they were all ready. They got outside to find no guards on duty. Excellent. This plan was flawless.

They hurried over to the big brick wall seperating the Military from the streets. "Ed, transmute this wall to make a hole big enough for Hughes to get through."

Ed looked back at Roy for instructions. "Um...How do I transmute?"

"FullMetal, you did it with that Chimera. Just clap your hands together and press them against the wall."

Edward did as he was told, but it turned out to be a mess, since Ed had forgotten the exact materials and how to work them. It worked though, and Hughes got through.

Hughes looked at the hole in disbelief. "What the hell did you do?"

Ed was obviously nervous, as he sensed that he did something wrong. "Um...Is that okay?"

Roy glared at him for a moment and sighed. "Yeah, sure. Now hurry into that building."

They got back in, and noticed an officer heading their way. Luckily, the officer was too busy staring at the paper in his hands to notice them. They took this opportunity to run for the nearest bathroom. Once inside, Roy threw a uniform at Hughes. "I'll hole your glasses for now." Then he simply took them, and waited for Hughes to change.

Once done, they all headed to Mustang's office, only to be greeted by Riza, who changed the room around to her liking. "Hello. Come on in." She motioned them in, and they sat on the couch. Yeah, Riza was the owner of this room now, or so it seemed. She sat at Roy's desk. "You're back. Who's your friend?"

Roy shrugged. "I wanted to take to one of the officers in my office, but it appears that you've taken over."

"Roy, don't give me your bullshit! I know good and well that he is NOT an officer! Now would you mind telling me what the hell is going on!?" She drew her gun to emphasize her point.

Roy got up and locked the door. He sighed, and went back to his seat on the couch. "Fine, fine. But you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Riza shot a questioning look at him. "Oh? And why is that? I've already seen Chimeras that talk, know about Homunculus that are rediculously strong, what else is there that could really be _that _surprising to me?"

"FullMetal...Is a Homunculus..." Riza was staring wide-eyed at Ed. Before she could question, he continued. "Also, that officer is Brigidier General Hughes..."

"Bullshit!"

Roy pulled Edward's far-too-large-for-his-size shirt up so that Riza could see the Ourboros. Her reaction was outrageous. He attempted shooting Roy in the head, but Roy was far to quick. She set the gun down and walked over to them. "Don't tell the others!"

Riza look in this new sight and sat on the floor in front of them. "So, Edward, what happened?"

Ed raised his head for the first time to meet Riza's gaze. "I don't know! Why the hell do you all keep asking me this!?" Ed pointed a finger at Roy. "Why don't you ask HIM!?"

Riza looked over to Roy now. "Roy, what happened to him? And no lies, I want the complete truth."

Roy went over his story that took a half an hour to tell. When he was done, he looked at Hughes. "We know how Hughes died, but now's not the time to discuss that. We need to somehow get Hughes into the files so that he can skim through them to find anything out obout these weird markings."

Ed let out a huge yawn and wiggled his toes a bit. "I'm hungry."

Roy frowned. "You're always hungry! Isn't there a bottom to that bottomless pit you call a stomache!?"

"I dunno." Ed commented nervously.

After getting up, Riza went to the door. "I'm going to get you all some lunch. Stay here. I'll bring it up to you." And with that, she was gone...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well, how do you like that? Oh, and I fixerd chapter 5 so this would make more sense. By changing it, I only took out oner line. A cookie to whoever can find it, since it's gone! Reviews reviews and more reviews! I'm so happy! And I already have a plan for the next few chapters! In other words, I know where this story is going for a while, lol. Please review, I MUST know how you like it!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Hagaren, but I DO own this Fic! D

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward was on his fifth helping of soup. Riza knew he had quite an appetite, so she talked the cook into making a bit extra. Ed piled the noodles into his mouth.

Riza looked a bit disgusted. "Well, anyway, how do you plan to pull this off?"

A smirk came upon Roy's face, but it only flashed there for a second once he had realized that his plan wouldn't work. "Well, I was thinking of having Ed chloroform the guards...But that won't work. Ed has forgotten the chemical components.

"Perhaps you could do it?" Riza suggested.

Roy looked up at her in disbeleif. "And how am I supposed to...Riza, go lok up the chemicle components to chloroforn and bring them to me!"

After she came back, she placed down a cup of water and a bar of soap. "Sir, upon investigation, chloroform is caused by the reation of Hypochlorite (NaOCI) and Acetone (CH3COCH3)"

"And what may I ask is the water and soap for?" Questioned Mustang with an amused smile.

"Tap water in the cup contains water which includes Sodium Hypochlorite. The soap contains Triclosan, which reacts with the chlorine in the tap water to form chloroform. I do believe that this is an alternative to Acetone."

Edward looked up from his bowl, noodles hanging out of his mouth. "What the hell did you just say?"

"Forget it, you wouldn't understand..." Roy sighed. He hated knowing that all these things that were being said, it just seemed like Ed should know. After all, he WAS a prodigy.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice. "General Mustang! We have something that needs your attention! Bring Edward as well, he'll be rather useful!"

Before Roy could say anything, the footsteps began fading. Roy groaned as he put his head in his hands. "This can't be happening..."

Ed looked up again and just stared. "Edward..."

"We can't bring him! Once they see that he can't preform Alchemy, they'll know something is up!"

Hughes stood up immediatly. "And it's not like we can just replace him...But what if he called in sick?"

Roy sighed. "Hughes, be serious. He can't be THAT sick if he came in with us!" He looked at the door for a moment before getting up.

Riza looked up at him in shock. "What are you going to do, sir?"

"I'll think about that when the time comes. FullMetal!" Roy shook his head when Ed jumped and knocked over the bowl. "Hughes, clean that up. FullMetal, we're going. Just keep your mouth shut unless you are ordered otherwise." Ed nodded and began following Mustang out the door.

As the door shut, Riza fell back onto the couch. "I hope he knows what he's doing..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They stopped at a strange complex. The Fuhrer turned around. "Alright, I've heard that some pretty strange stuff has been happening around here. Be on your guard. Let's go." With that, everyone present followed the Fuhrer into the complex.

After looking around a bit, Roy stopped. "Isn't this the power plant?"

The Fuhrer stopped. "Yes Roy, it is. Now can we continue?" He never waited for an answer, and continued walking. "One of the reactors here stopped outputting energy."

"Just one? Then why are we-" Roy began, before being interrupted.

"It is one of the big ones. I need you and FullMetal to restart it. I'm no Alchemist, so I don't know how." After a few silent moments, they arrived on the top floor. It was pretty dark due to the lack of lighting. The Fuhrer pointed to the unlit cylinder on the other side of the room. "It appears that the array has been smudged, and none of us know what array was used."

Roy looked at the cylinder carefully. "And you want FullMetal to reassemble the array."

"Exactly. And by the looks of it, this wasn't done too long ago. We believe a person smudged it. You are here in the event that anyone is still here. You may toast them as you like." The Fuhrer turned around and began leaving. He stopped when he noticed a red mark on Edward's skin. It was barely visible under that huge red coat.

As he stared at Edward curiously, Roy frowned at him. "What, is there something wrong sir?"

"No, nothing at all." Countered the Fuhrer as he continued to leave.

After he was gone, Roy and Ed went over to the smudged array. Ed looked at it intently. "What does this array do?"

Roy looked closer at it. "I believe it starts a chain reaction in the molecules and continuously create energy." Ed looked like he was completely lost. "Well shit. That is why you're here. But you don't understand this now. If the Fuhrer finds out, he'll think something is up."

After looking at the array for almost five minutes, Edward got up. "Well, don't all these glass thingies have arrays in them? Maybe if we look at the array in one that works, we'll know how to fix this one."

Roy got up and motioned Ed to follow. They went to the floor below and walked up to one of the cylinders. "Why have us do it if it were this simple? There must be something more..."

After looking the array over several times, they went back upstairs. That was when Edward noticed. "R-Roy! That array!" Ed refused to go near it.

Roy looked at it, then back to Ed. "What about it? It's messed up, we need to fix it."

Ed got closer and touched the smudged material with his finger. After inspecting it, he immediately wiped it on the floor. He got up and walked to the darker corner of the room. After searching through some big boxes, he almost screamed. He immediately ran back over to Roy. "This is not the array that was downstairs!" He threw his arms around Roy and shuddered. He knew what this array was.

After looking at it, Roy noticed that it contained the symbol on the back of Ed's coat. "What's wrong?" Roy was not there when Ed had killed Greed. He had never seen this array before.

"Someone is trying...to kill me?"

Roy shot his eyes back to Ed. "What do you mean?"

Ed let go of Roy and tried smudging the array, but once he touched it, it activated. He screamed. What was the bigger problem was that the original array had not been smudged, but was drawn over. Since he accidentally activated one array, it automatically activated the other. The electricity was coarsing through his body, and he felt horribly weak. And what was that? Did he just see something in the corner of the room move? This can't be good...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sorry for the lack of updates, I've gotten really lazy. This wasn't what I'd planned on happening, but it still fits in with what I had planned later, so it's all good. I think I'll add chapter names, too. Yeah, I think I'll do that.

BTW, cookies for anyone who can guess what the hell is going on!

(And also, that chloroform thing is true, so don't try it!)


End file.
